


There Are Only Pros

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is 100% sure there are only pros when you're making out in the boy's bathroom with your super hot boyfriend at school. Turns out, Tucker isn't completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Only Pros

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, there was a thing on tumblr that said something about girls making out in the girl's bathroom, but there's not enough fucking girls so I picked a ship and got tuckington. Fucking. Just no sex in the bathroom. That's actually illegal. Enjoooy.

Tucker was never one for being subtle, which is exactly why Wash found himself being pulled into the boy's bathroom right before third period. He was dragged into a stall and pushed against the door, lips on his in a matter of a minute. He would know. He counted. He blinked a few times before realizing how familiar the lips were and how the person who was kissing him was standing on his tiptoes. He moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed him away slowly, making his boyfriend whine in protest. 

"Waaaassh. Why'd you do that?" Tucker asks, trying to move back to where he was. Wash holds steady and leans back against the stall door, sighing as he stares at Tucker. 

"You know we can't keep doing this. Someone is going to catch us," Wash says and Tucker frowns. 

"No one is going to catch us. Come on, we didn't hang out all weekend. I've missed you," Tucker manages to get out of Wash's grasp and presses himself against him again. Wash stares down at him, an eyebrow quirked as Tucker looks back up at him. Then he starts to place kisses along his neck. Wash sits there and takes it for a moment. He always liked Tucker's lips, but they were at school, and in a bathroom. He'd rather not get caught and get detention or suspension because they were making out in the stupid bathroom. 

"Tucker, you can come over today and we can do whatever you want. But third period is about to start and I have a test-" Wash gets cut off when he feels Tucker's lips on his again, and he has to struggle to push him away when Tucker does the tongue thing that makes Wash's knees buckle. 

"Tucker!" Tucker whines again when he pushes him back, but Wash just shakes his head. He gives Tucker a stern glare and his boyfriend seems to finally get it. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Tucker says, walking closer to Wash and wrapping his arms around his neck. He stands on his tip toes so he's able to nuzzle his nose against Wash's, and Wash smiles softly. 

"You're not mad?" Wash asks as he wraps his arms around Tucker's waist. They stand like that in the stall for a moment, Tucker not saying anything and continuing to rub their noses together. 

"Not mad," Tucker mumbles out. Wash presses a soft kiss to his lips and Tucker sighs when he lets go of him. He grabs his hand and leads him out of the stall, out of the bathroom and to his class. He kisses Tucker one last time before heading in and leaving him alone in the hallway. Tucker stands there awkwardly before heading to his own class, trudging in and tossing a fake pass onto the teacher's desk. He always had a few of those tucked away in case of things like this. 

He takes his seat in the back of the class and pulls out his phone, quickly pressing the touch screen until a little message is being told that he's sent a text and he shoves it back into his pocket. Tucker watches the front of the class, listening to the teacher talk. All of his school supplies were in a locker though, so all he could do was listen and hope that Simmons or Doc could give him notes later. If he even felt up to actually asking them. 

A few minutes into class, he hears his phone buzz and he pulls it out, tapping away at the screen until he sees the new text. He doesn't even bother hiding it from the teacher, because she was far into the discussion to actually notice him on his phone. Besides, he was Tucker. Fuck being sneaky. 

_'Tucker, not right now.' -Washy Wash ___

Tucker frowns and stares down at the screen. He doesn't text back and places the phone at the edge of the desk. He turns his attention back to the front of the classroom and lets out a long, quiet sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Five hours and a twenty minute car ride later brings Tucker and Wash playing video games on Tucker's couch. They were going to go to Wash's, but as it turns out, most of his family was home and he really didn't want to deal with any of that. Though, really, Tucker's place wasn't any better. Wash could sense something was wrong with Tucker, which brought the mood down considerably and they were both miserable playing a stupid zombie game. Not to mention Tucker wouldn't stop yelling at the screen every time he died, and eventually he ended up throwing his controller. 

"This is fucking stupid," Tucker says, crossing his arms and kicking the coffee table in front of them. Wash frowns and looks at him. They had already gotten a game over; there was no point in playing anymore. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Wash asks. Tucker glares at him.

"Nothing's wrong. Why the fuck would anything be wrong?" Wash doesn't miss the sourness in his voice. He wasn't sure he could miss it. 

"You're throwing a fit over a game. Usually when that happens you climb onto my lap and we make-out." 

"Well, you didn't want to make-out, so. I can't do what I fucking usually do, dipshit." Wash stares at him in disbelief. He really needed to explain this whole thing to Tucker before something worse than dipshit came out of his mouth. 

"Tucker, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm calm. You're not my fucking mother," Tucker snarls, and Wash lets out a heavy sigh. He sets his controller on the coffee table and stands up, walking to the front door. 

"Look, when you feel like listening to what I have to say, I'll be on the swing, alright? Cool." Wash doesn't wait for Tucker's answer, though he's sure it'd be that stupid scoff he hates so much. He slams the front door and walks over to the porch swing, sitting down on it. He pulls out his phone, needing to distract himself from whatever the fuck Tucker was experiencing right now. Wash had a bad day; he really did not need Tucker to keep shoving his anger towards him to make his day worse.

It takes an hour for Tucker to calm down, and another twenty minutes to actually step out onto the porch. Wash keeps playing a game on his phone, not bothering to look up when Tucker sits down next to him. They sit in silence, both too stubborn to actually bring up the issue. Tucker kicks his feet, trying to touch the wood beneath him, but he was always too short for that. 

"Ready to talk?" Wash eventually gets out. Tucker looks up to see him staring, and he nods slowly. 

"Before you... You know. Can you just tell me why?" Wash tilts his head in confusion. 

"Why what?"

"Why we're breaking up."

"Excuse me?" Wash says incredulously. Tucker suddenly feels stupid for even bringing it up, and he turns his attention back to the floor. Wash waits a moment for an explanation, and when he gets none, he scoots closer to Tucker, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"We're not breaking up," Wash mumbles. "I don't even know where you got that idea from." 

"Because you didn't want to hang out with me and you didn't want to make out in the bathroom-"

"Okay, no. No, shut up. I need-" Wash sighs. "I need to tell you some things." Tucker turns his head to look at him, and Wash knows he has his full attention. 

"First of all, you're acting like those people in your dumb rom coms. Stop that. You know those are just movies and we're not having some stupid drama filled high school romance," Wash starts, but at the mention of Tucker's movies he gets defensive. 

"Hey, fuck you. My movies are awesome." 

"Sureee. Whatever you say." Tucker mumbles a few insults but Wash ultimately ignores it as he presses a soft kiss to his temple. 

"Second, I didn't want to hang out because I was studying for my test and you- you are so distracting. In the worst way possible. I should have told you I was studying, I am sorry about that one. But seriously. Stop being distracting." Wash can't help the smile that spreads across his face when Tucker looks up at him with that grin he loves. Tucker leans up to kiss him softly and Wash wants him back where he was when he pulls away. Tucker only laughs at the look on his face, and doesn't offer anymore of his kisses. 

"Continue on," Tucker says. 

"Oh, right. See you distracted me," Tucker laughs again. "The thing about the making out is- I'm-I'm not really sure about the whole thing but I'm sort of... asexual... You know what that is, right?" 

Tucker stops kicking his feet. He doesn't look at Wash, but nods his head. "Isn't that where like, you don't like doing sexual shit or something?" 

"Sort of. Like I said, I'm not really clear on it, but recently I've just... Not really felt like having sex or making out. I even tried watching porn and I got disgusted two minutes in," Wash explains. Tucker keeps nodding his head, not sure what he's taking in, but it's something and he has to listen to Wash. 

"Soo... We can't have sex anymore..." Tucker mumbles out. 

"Not exactly. I mean, if I feel up to it, I'll totally do it, Tucker. But right now, if you tried to do it, I'd feel extremely uncomfortable." 

"Have you felt like that before when we did it?" Tucker looks up at him, a frown on his face and Wash shakes his head. 

"No, not really. I would've told you if I was uncomfortable, you know that." 

Tucker turns his eyes back to the floor once again. Wash and he sit on the porch swing in silence, though Wash would really love it if Tucker would say something. Even something stupid like bow chicka bow wow would have made him happy, but instead, Tucker keeps quiet as he starts to kick his feet back and forth again. Wash watches him, loosening his arm around his shoulders and pulling away slightly. He wasn't sure what Tucker was thinking even though he could usually read him, so he decides to play it safe. 

"I should go. Give you time to think about this." Tucker sits there for a second before he stands up, offering his hand out for Wash. Wash looks at it, then up at Tucker. 

"What about cuddling? We can watch a movie and eat ice cream and pizza. I'll make pizza." Wash takes his hand and pulls Tucker close, wrapping his other arm around his waist. 

"You're not upset that we can't have crazy bunny sex now?" Wash asks. 

"Dude, come on. I've lived most of my life going without sex and using my hand to get off. It's okay. I understand, and I know that if I wasn't into sex, you'd totally be cool with it. It's not like we can't have sex at all, it's just... less." 

"So... you're not mad?" Wash reiterates. Tucker smiles and wraps both of his arms around Wash's neck, leaning up to nuzzle his nose with his own. 

"Not mad."


End file.
